Oh Boy,
by PlanetOblivion
Summary: Marinette knew she was in trouble when the teacher announced they were getting new students. She just didn't know how much. Marinette is NOT going to be paired with any of the demigods, just maybe a little flirting with Leo here and there. Please no more hate, this is my first story!
1. Chapter 1

**This story will have MAJOR differences from the actual show. Tom and Sabine are NOT Marinette's parents, to clarify. If you don't like it, don't read it. By the way ONLY Marinette is a demigod in the class. The whole 'Adrien, Nino, and Alya be demigods' isn't really my style. Marinette will also have a personality change, she will have a crush on Adrian but not as large. She will also have different views and a rebellious side. All of them will be speaking French. If they aren't I will give some sort of sign to show that.**

summary: Marinette knew she was in trouble when the teacher announced they were getting new students. She just didn't know how

BLEEP

BLEEP

BLEEP

Marinette fell out of her bed. "Mmhhm, its only," she yawned as she checked the time "Eight o' clock?! I am so dead!" She rushed to change as she scurried around the room.

She tumbled down the steps, landing in a heap on the ground. She got up and dusted herself off while picking up her purse from the floor.

"I am so gonna be late!" She raced to the kitchen, grabbing a croissant from the counter and pushing out through the door. Marinette checked the time. Eight twenty-six. There was no way she would be able to get there before the doors close at eight thirty. Especially with the crowds. Unless...

Marinette smiled as she sprinted to a darkened alley way. If someone were to look into the alley at that moment, they would'vs seen a teenage girl melt into the shadows.

From that point on, it was only a matter of moments before the blue haired girl reached the doors of her school.

"Yo girl, you almost got locked out!" Marinette turned to see one of her friends, Alya. Marinette wouldn't say Alya was one of her best friends, but she was one of her friends at the French school.

"Anyways, did you hear? We're getting new students today! As in, our class! I wonder if they're cute..." Alya trailed off, looking thoughtful. Marinette couldn't help but snicker."Alya, you do remember that you have a boyfriend, right?" Alya winked "That doesn't mean I can't check out the menu."

Marinette shook her head. The pair were walking up the the steps to get to class. Alya filled the silence up with talk about the new students. While she was doing so, Marinette wondered in Alya's words. Students. Plural, as in more than one. Marinette felt a slight sense of apprehension.

They walked into the classroom to see their classmates chatting and walking around. All the chatter seemed to revolve around the 'mysterious' new students.

Marinette slightly cringed as she heard the nail scrapping voice of Chloe, who was boasting about how they were sure to become friends with her. "I mean, who wouldn't? I am the mayor's daughter," Chloe scoffed, "They'd be just ridiculous not to."

Just as Marinette opened her mouth to retort, the teacher came in and ushered them into their seats. Marinette took her seat behind Adrian and sighed.

She had a slight crush on him at the beginning of the year because he was a famous model, but then she learned to see past that and now it just faded into a regular crush. Oh, she still has a crush, its just that she realised it might not come true. Or he just wanted to be her friend. But she was fine, she had her cousins, siblings and all her friends. She wouldn't die alone, she would still have loved ones, just maybe not romantics ones.  
"Alright class, today- as I'm sure you all have heard," Ms. Bustier waited till all of the whispers stopped."We will be having new students. They will be in our class for a few months until they go back to their original schools."  
Marinette processed the information. So the new students aren't permanent. She didn't know whether she liked that or not. Ms Bustier opened her mouth, "Now I'd like to introduce our new temporary students!"

The door opened.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, no." Marinette couldn't stop the words coming from her mouth. She was frozen, looking at the five people that stood in the door.

"Marinette, I assume you know them?" Ms. Bustier asked.

Before Marinette could answer a blur launched themselve at her. Suddenly Marinette couldn't breathe.

"Jason, your girlfriend's gone rogue." Marinette said, tightly, "Again."

The blonde chuckled as he walked over to the pair. "Pipes, you can't go jumping onto people like that."

Jason tried to peel Piper off of Marinette to no success.

"Who are you? And why are you on my friend." Alya cut in, eyebrows furrowed

"They're my friends. From America." Marinette informed, looking at Piper who was now just holding onto the bluenette's leg

"You know, this whole display really is pathetic." Marinette tensed as she looked at the lanky blonde in the door way.

"Oh, great. Who invited him?" Leo walked over to her desk, scootings her over and sitting down. "Well, Mr. Brunner and Reyna said that we needed to keep an eye on him so... Annabeth also had to stay home because of her part time job, so yeah," He said, throwing an arm around her. "Honestly, I'm a little hurt you aren't more happy that we're here, _querido_ "~Darling/Dear~

"Yeah, well I still don't like him" Marinette stated, pushing the arm off

"Feeling is neutral _Graceus_ "~Greek~

"No one asked for your opinion, you scarecrow." Marinette loudly

By now the class was very confused. How could sweet quiet Marinette be like this? This was nearly a complete one-eighty on what they're used to.

"Marinette! That is enough!" Ms. Bustier admonished. "So sorry for her. Why don't you all introduce yourselves and take the seats behind Marinette for now?"

"Hello, I'm Percy Jackson"

"Octavian"

"Valdez. Leo Valdez."

"Jason Grace, and the girl clinging to Marinette is my girlfriend, Piper."

Suddenly people were reminded the was another student. Heads swung around to see a girl curled around Marinettes leg.

"Yeah, speaking about that. Can you get her off? She is literally sleeping on my leg."

Leo snickered "Nah just let her sleep."

Groaning could be heard from Marinette. "But she's drooling on my leg!"

"Alright, alright, settle down. Class is starting." And so the class began reviewing the types of formatting for the end of the year exams. Marinette couldnt really concentrate as Leo kept tugging on her hair from behind her and since Ms. Bustier forgot about Piper. Soon it was free time and the class erupted into chatter as Ms. Bustier walked off to a meeting.

Let the interrogation begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**By the way, forgot to mention that, as you all may have guessed, Marinette is Nico Di Angelo's full blooded sister. I'll try to explain it in this story, but if I feel like I did an inadequate job of it, I'll post a separate story on Marinette's life. Just pretend that the class is seventeen and, I dunno maybe the older demigods are posing as students repeating a grade? Also, when Im doing long dialogues in different languages they will just be in these** since I don't trust Google translate that much.**

Before everyone could crowd around the bell sounded. And not the actual 'time to go to next class' bell, but the 'there is an actual akuma and this iS NOT A DRILL EVERYONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!' bell. As Chloe was reaching the door (like the coward she was) it blasted open.

Everyone scrambled back against the walls, Marinette having to tug on the new students to get them going. In the doorway was an akuma with what seems a color scheme of green, blue, and pink. Not something Marinette would choose but oh well.

"Well, Well. What do we have here? A classroom full of perfect hostages." the villain cackled.

The bluenette felt her friends tense up besides her and started explaining things latin, murmuring them so the akuma wouldn't hear. Since the giant war the Greeks were learning latin pretty quickly and most now have a basic grasp on it. The Romans were learning Greek slowly but surely. Marinette was explaining the whole akuma business to the group who were slowly relaxing.

"I am the Interrogator!" the newly dubbed Interrogater proclaimed. "I am sick and tired of people not bonding and lying all the time..." The Interrogater ranted, giving time to think. Marinette was pretty sure by this point that he was akumatized because of haertbreak or somdthing.

Looking around, she noticed that aside from the demigods, Alya and Adrien seemed the most fidgety. Alya kept tapping her-ear lobes? Earrings? Marinette couldn't really tell from this distance.

Paying attention to Adrien, the daughter of Hades noticed that he kept twisting the strange ring on his finger. Both seemed to look around frantically while maintaining a calm, if not fearful facade.

Tuning back into the rant, Marinette turned her attention to the akuma "...And that's why I'm going to kidnap you all and hold you hostage." The Interrogator finished. Before anyone had time to protest the villain snapped his fingers and a flash of light blinded the class.

When Marinette woke up she immediately opened her eyes, just to close them afterwards because of the blinding headache by the lights. Opening them more cautiously, Marinette surveyed her surrounding.

She, the demigods, and her classmates were situated in a very large room. On one side there were bunk beds and on the other side was giving off a living room type of vibe, with the couches and chairs. The teenagers were on the living room side, propped up against the furniture. Marinette saw that she was the first one up and, surveying her classmates faces probably will be for the next few hours.

The bluenette spotted her demigod friends and crawled over there. Once she was at them, she curled up like a cat against Percy quickly falling asleep. That time she dreamt of the past.

 _A trio of children were playing around a grande hotel room. The oldest were chasing the young twins. Their mother watched them, when a tall man in a expensive suit walked in and seated himself on the couche, next to the woman._

 _"*My Love, why don't you allow you and the children to live in the Underworld? You know it isnt safe for you hear.*" The man pleaded with the woman._

 _"*And let them live a half life? Not seeing sunlight until they're old and gray?*"The woman retorted._

 _Still, the man would not relent. He kept pleading with the women until she relented._

 _"*Let me just get my coat, Darling. It will only take a few minutes*" The blue eyed woman went up the stairs, leaving the man with the children. The man watched them with pleased eyes. They were_ his _children. Call him possessive how many times you want. It won't change the fact that they were_ his _. The man smiled, and soon, he thought, my gems will be safe._

 _But as he finished the thought, something shifted in the air. The children felt it too, as they slowly came to a stop. The air shifted. Instead of trees and herbs it smelt more like...Ozone. The man felt his eyes widen as he hurried to fling a protective shield around his children. However, before he had a chance to protect his love as well, the building heard a crack and it burst into an explosion._

 _Slowly as the dust settled to a stop, the man opened his eyes to see aside from the three children there were no mortal survivors. A dry sob left his mouth._

 _"Maria" he whispered as he fell to his knees, a few tears escaping his eyes._

 _Behind him the children began to cry, not seeing their mama._

~~~  
Marinette awoke with a start.


	4. Chapter 4

**Just so you know, I do read the the reviews and I do NOT appreciate some of the ones I read so far. I get that my story is strange and not canon and that I am an inexperienced writer, but how about you guys do constructive criticism and NOT insult me? Or even better NOT tell me to kill myself? I would appreciate it. I thought you guys would've figured out that Marinette was at least a daughter of Hades, my mistake. Please don't bash other people in my review section, it's not fair to them. Thanks to your comments I'm actually thinking about scrapping the whole thing. I didn't know what to do with this plotline and now I'm just regretting posting this. I will post this chapter and if it gets positive feedback I'll post another. Suggestions for plot are welcomed in the review section**.

Marinette woke up, but kept her eyes closed. That dream was one of the rare ones that wasn't a weird vision thing, but it wasn't a good dream either. Marinette sighed, thinking about the earlier day- days? How long exactly were they out? Marinette didn't want to get up. She wanted to stay curled up next to her brother figure and ignore the rest of the world. Ignore the akuma, ignore the fact she was kidnapped, and ignore the fact that _she didn't know what to do_. No akuma has ever kidnapped her to a point where she couldn't escape. She couldn't shadow travel because of the mortals, and even then she didn't know where she was. It could catastrophic to her energy levels, if she did a long distance jump, they were already low from lack of nutrition as Marinette couldn't stomach a lot of food, so that resulted in small portions of nutrients at a time. 

Marinette slowly opened her eyes, squinting a bit. As she sat up, she noticed that the other teens were awake and were looking around their surroundings. A lot of people were talking and whispering. It was when Rose screamed, that people shut up. The Interrogator was in the room. Marinette didn't know how. There were no doors nor windows and she highly doubted the possibility of trap doors. The Interrogator cleared his throat, though it was unnecessary since no one dared to make a sound. The school had taught them what to do in the event that they were kidnapped. And rule number one was that you should never ever talk back to your kidnappers, in case that you make them more hostile.

"Welcome to your new living area for the time being," he said, flashing a grin. "I'll be your lovely host, and lay out the rules for you lot. Everyday I will leave you be until after dinner, when we will play a getting to know each other better game."

Marinette had to be sure she was hearing correctly. He was joking, he had to be. No akuma could be this stupid... Right?

"So, you kidnapped us... For us to get to know each other better" she deadpanned "That is probably the most stupid reason I have ever gotten kidnapped for."

"Well, certainly not the most stupid _you've_ ever done, now is it, Mari?" Octavian mocked. Suddenly Marinette wished he had died in the Giant war. If he was only one step more to the side, his foot would've been caught in the ropes and it would be bye bye Octavian, and hello happiness. Sadly the Fates aren't that nice and now here she was, sitting in the same room as a stuff animal killing scarecrow. Great.

"I said, that I've ever been _kidnapped_ for, 'Tavi," she glared.

"Alright, alright, settle down now. We can't have players killing each other." The Interrogator butted in as if it would stop the death stares shot across the room.

"Now, since we've all got that out of our systems," the villain gave stern stares to Octavian and Marinette."I will inform you, that it is currently twelve o' clock and you all have, oh, maybe six more hours till the game starts. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to track down a little cat and bug. " The Interrogator cackled and a blinding light engulfed his frame.

The room was still deathly silent, like if they even whispered, it would summon the akuma. Marinette smiled wryly. She can imagine the type of conversation she would have with her Aunt Sally. Aunt Sally would probably lecture her on not telling her about the akumas and villains and the superheroes. Marinette would try to argue back, but it would end up with her grounded and with no dessert for the rest of the week.

The sound of talking slowly rose in volume until people were talking in a normal, if not a little shushed, voices. Marinette slowly snapped out of her trance and noticed several odd things. One, Rose and Juleka were having a conversation. Now, that wouldn't be abnormal if it wasn't for the terrified look on lil' Rose's cheeks. Second, Chloe wasn't looking all high and mighty. She actually looked the opposite, with a frown and fear filled eyes. And third, the demigods were oddly silent. They were now located on the bunk bed side of the room, them moving whilst Marinette was distracted.

Percy looked lost and the others were just plain confused, except for Octavian, who just looked disdainful. Marinette once heard if you keep making faces, it was going to freeze and stay like that. She wondered if Octavian's face was gonna freeze. People probably won't notice the difference, with how much time he spends sneering as if everyone was beneath him. Marinette could just imagine him going to Mount Olympus and the gods getting offended and kill him on the spot. That would probably make her day. Marinette smiled at the thought and made her way over to the demigods.

"So, what do we do now?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you for your kind comments! I wasn't joking about the plot suggestions though, I actually do need help with it. I'm also new to having an account, so if some one could give me a guide or something that would be very much appreciated. I'm also planning on doing a series of one shots about Miraculous with crossovers in various fandoms. Comment some suggestions, if I know the fandom I'll try it, if not I will either ignore it or go on a website for information.**

 **Someone also said to tell you guys a little bit about me, so here are some random facts:**

 **My favorite colour is purple**

 **I still have stuff animals**

 **I got my username inspiration from a book I had to read for class**

 **There you go! Random facts about me. Bye!**

Adrien couldn't believe what was happening. His day started out so normal and now it was messed up. He had followed his normal schedule. Wake up, pick out an already planned outfit, eat a healthy diet breakfast, go to school.

But today didn't go as usual. They'd had gotten new students. Not permanent ones but they still were going to stay with them for a while. Then, turns out Marinette knew them! Acted all friendly and comfortable with them.

Adrien didn't know what to think. It took him weeks to get Marinette to not get nervous around him. Her attitude went a complete one eighty though,it turned hostile when the scrawny blonde came in. Was she just nervous around blondes? No, she was friendly with the tall one earlier. Also pretty nice to Rose.

Adrien just didn't know what to do with this situation. This wouldn't be the first time someone treated him differently. He just wanted to be a normal kid.

Apparently not since he lived in Paris, where since Hawkmoth showed up his life had been turned into one big fantasy adventure. With a magical kwami that turns you into a crime fighting superhero. Yeah, life couldn't be more normal.

Adrien snapped back to focus as the akuma bell rang. He was mildly surprised when he found out the school was getting one. Then he figured out it was probably Chloe's dad making sure his 'precious princess' was safe. Said girl was currently running to the exit when it slammed open.

Everyone backed away from the door. Out of the corner of his eye, Adrien saw Marinette quickly shake the girl on her leg awake. He had forgotten about her- apparently the teacher did as well, since she didn't move the brunette for Mari's leg.

The akuma went into this long and drawn out speech. Honestly Adrien only got the name Interrogator from it. Poor bloke probably practiced it in the mirror. He was suddenly struck with the chibi version of the akuma talking to the mirror, acting all bossy.

He tried to distract himself by playing with his ring. Twisting it over and over, while biting his lip and nervously looking at the exits.

He had never had a situation like this where his civilian self was cornered, not his alter ego. Adrien could feel Plagg squirming around in his jacket. Apparently he didn't like this either.

Adrien hoped that Ladybug would come save them, or at least distract the akuma. Sure she was bossy and treated him more like a sidekick than a partner, but she still means a lot to him. Not in a romantic way though. That spot was taken by someone else.

The blonde stole a glance to the side, looking at the blunette. He subconsciously twisted his ring, looking away from her when he noticed her looking.

He must have missed something from the villains rant because he didn't hear a warning when a flash of light knocked him out.

Adrien woke up with a blinding headache. If this was what hangovers feel like, Adrien decided he was never gonna get drunk. Ever.

He took a quick head count of everyone, making sure they were all there. He paused slightly as he caught sight of Mari curled up against the tall, broad ravenett from earlier. Adrien started when he he felt a strange feeling in his test.

It wasn't like Marinette liked him, or something.

Right?


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you all for the reviews. I have a few questions for you all.**

 **First is, do you guys want me to make a series of unrelated oneshots with different au's such as genderbend and different characters?**

 **Second is, do you guys want Nico to be alive in this fic? Or that he died in the Giant war?**

 **As always, please leave suggestions for plot in the reviews. Bye!**

Alya wasn't sure of the situation.

If she was being perfectly honest with herself, she didn't know what to do. She was at a loss. This never happened in any on the comics she read.

She didn't know what to do with life and being a superhero in general. Alya was overjoyed when she found the earrings on her laptop at home. She had finally gotten her wish to be a superhero! And then she met him. Chat Noir.

Always joking around and seemingly not taking the job seriously. Not even showing up to patrol half the time. Always making excuses. He had a pretty busy day, he had lots over homework, his father had demanded he gotten extra sleep, busy schedule.

Alya was busy to though. She had busy days, had a ton of homework, had busy schedule, had a father who wants her to get more sleep. But that was no excuse. Alya still made time for her job. Even if she had just babysat her little sisters. No excuses.

Back to the matter at hand, Alya didn't know what to do.

They'd just gotten new students and then, turns out Marinette knows them! Even flirted with one of them. Not even one of the hot ones. She flirted with the smallest one! At least it wasn't the blonde.

The scrawny one, not the hot one.

Then, an akuma barged in and Alya couldn't even transform, because she was surrounded by her classmates! Rule number one of being a superhero is to never ever reveal your identity. Even Tikki had said so and who was Alya to ignore a five thousand year old goddess?

And when they all woke in the strange room, after the Interrogators speech, Marinette didn't even spare her a glance! She just walked over to her so called friends.

Alya didn't know what to do. This was happening way to quickly.

Alya tapped her earrings as she came to a decision. She would wait until an opportunity arises to escape then transform into Ladybug and save her classmates.

For right now though, she was content to talk to her boyfriend.

 **Let's switch it to the half bloods.**

"So what do we do now?"

Marinette sighed "I don't know Leo."

The demigods were in a corner, a little ways off from the other teens. Partially so that they couldn't overhear the half bloods, partially because they just didn't want to deal with them.

She sat down on one of the bunk beds, the rest following her example.

Octavian chose to stand a little ways off, glaring at everyone. No one made a move to include him in the conversations that were happening.

The group was oddly silent, the only sound coming from them was Leo taking out pipe cleaners. He twisted them, not really paying attention to it.

The Hades spawn entertained herself by watching him twist the pipe cleaners until they formed into a distinct shape.

"A helicopter? Really?" Marinette raised an eyebrow. Or tried to anyway. She couldn't do it completely so she ended up raising both.

"I will never understand how you do it." Piper said from her position next to Jason.

"It's a gift my dears, it's a gift," Leo took a small break from bending the pipe cleaners to pat them both on the head gently.

"It didn't seem like a gift, when we had kitchen duty for a month because- "

"We don't talk about that little detail, Rin" Leo interrupted, "And you were the one to suggest it."

Marinette rolled her eyes. She mentioned it in passing to the Stolls, when they were all grounded. How was she supposed to know that they would take it seriously?

"Wait, was that the time that like, five people got hurt? That was your fault?" Percy spoke up.

"Uh, actually they did sign a contract staring that we weren't held responsible for injuries" Marinette objected "They all signed the contract. So technically we aren't to blame. They knew the risks."

"Isn't it illegal for a minor to sign a binding contract?" Jason shot back.

Marinette and Leo looked anywhere but them. Leo was refocusing on his project and Marinette found her lap to be interesting at the moment.

The rest of the demigods snickered and changed the subject, oblivious to the quick glances the class was giving them.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, y'all, I'm not joking abOUT THE FLIPPIN' ONE SHOT SERIES! No one is answering me in the comments! Or reviews, whatever you call them...**

 **Another important thing is, do you guys want Nico to crash the party? Like, he tried shadow travelling to Marinette and ended up in the kidnapp room? If so, it's going to include confused classmates and maybe, a slightly jealous Adrien.**

 **As always, plot suggestions are welcomed and in this case, so are questions for the big truth time. Like, I'll look through them, but I might not use them. But they are welcomed.**

 **This chapter chapter is sorta a filler, just some conversations and dinner.**

It turns out, when over ten people are in a room, things tend to get a little overcrowded. Who knew?

Marinette thumped her head back on the wall, slouching against it. Leo had just finished the helicopter and was testing it out. She hoped it crashed and burned. Maybe that was a little too harsh, but she was going crazy! All cooped up with little entertainment. She had ADHD for Hades sake! Thankfully she skipped out on the majority of dyslexia, though she still got headaches when reading for over ten minutes without a break.

And boy, was that a problem on exams.

She deflected the mock helicopter from her face and glared at Leo. He was looking a bit worried at her.

"Hey, you alright, _Primo_? You seemed a little spaced out."~Cousin~

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. I think I'm gonna go over to my other friends, y'know the French ones..."

Without saying another word, she got up and started over to the other side of the connected room where Alya was sitting on a beanbag with her boyfriend, Nino.

"Hey, Mari! What were you talking about with your other friends?" Alya asked, turning her head to look at her.

Marinette sat down on the floor and opened her mouth to respond when someone else did it for her.

"WE WERE TALKING ABOUT THE TIME WHERE SHE, LEO AND THE STOLLS-" Percy hollered from across the room, breaking conversation with Jason for a moment.

THEY DONT NEED TO KNOW THAT KELP FACE!" Marinette cut him off.

Percy just grinned his infuriating grin. The one where he knows he caused trouble and was happy about it. Marinette had one, but while hers was dark and terrifying- or so she's been told- Percys managed to make it look cute. Jerk.

Now all of her French friends were looking at her. Great. Marinette cleared her throat quietly and nervously giggled.

"Don't mind him. We were just catching up on what was happening since I left." Which was true-ish. They were talking about new events that had happened, but there wasn't a lot, since Marinette visited every second weekend. Every other was staying at Paris or going to the Underworld.

Most of the stares left her until it was just Alya, Nino, and Adrien paying attention to her.

"So, how did you guys meet? If you don't mind me asking..." Adrien trailed off, looking at her. A light blush coated her face.

"Well we all go to the same summer camp, though I met Percy first." Marinette explained, averting her eyes discreetly.

"How?" Why. Why Alya, must you make this difficult.

Marinette cleared her throat. "He was picking my siblings and me up from a boarding school." She noticed her mistake too late.

"Siblings? You don't have siblings Marinette." Alya said slowly, as if talking to a child.

Marinette fought off a wave of irritation. Yes, I do have siblings, she thought, and they can beat you up in less than a minute. Nico more than Hazel. Recovering, Marinette forced a smile onto her face.

"Well, some of us are so close we refer to ourselves as siblings." Phew, nice save there, Di Angelo.

"Uh huh." Alya didn't seem satisfied with that answer.

But Marinette was saved by a significant annoyance named Chloe. Marinette nearly took all of the mental swears she put on the blonde. Nearly, being the key word.

"Adrikins! Why are you still talking with Mari-trash?" Chloe scrunched up her nose before draping herself over Adrien. Marinette was just thankful that none of the demigods had heard the insult. If they did, Chloe would have hell to pay.

Maybe it wouldn't be that bad if they heard after all.

"My Daddy will take care of this mess Adrikins. Daddy always does." Marinette's lips twitched as her mind dragged that sentence through the gutter. She was hanging out with Leo and the Stolls too much.

"Yeah, well, your daddy ain't here 'princess', so why don't you go back to your little tower. Away from us 'peasant folk'." Alya sneered.

Chloe huffed and turn to Adrien, snuggling into his arm. If Marinette wasn't so jealous, she might have laughed at Adriens helpless look. As it was, she had a slight urge to throw a knife at the blonde.

Just as Marinette was about to pry Chloe off of Adrien a bell rang. An annoyingly loud bell.

A table appeared in the middle of the living room. On it was a simple dinner, pasta. How the akuma did it, Marinette didn't know. She wish she knew.

Everyone gathered to the table. When everyone was seated, Marinette noticed that she was between her school and summer friends. Rose was on her rights while Jason was on her left. She could have gotten worse people to sit next to.

Everyone dug in. It was surprisingly delicious, not as good as some of the ones Marinette had had, but edible.

It was a quiet dinner, each side not talking to the other. After an hour, and by then they were quite full, another bell rang. He table and food disappeared and everyone was transported to a couch, chair, or beanbag. Marinette herself had gotten a two person couch, sitting next to Leo.

In a flash of bright light the akuma appeared. He grinned.

"I hope you all haven't forgotten about the schedule."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the wait. I've been occupied with some things, namely entering two fandoms at once. Some people were saying that Marinette should've been akumatized by now. My reasoning is that Marinette's aura of darkness as the daughter of Hades sorta scares them away. If you guys want me to, I could write a one shot or two shot about it, unrelated to this story. Speaking of one shots, I posted one about an AU I had in my head. You can find it on my profile.**

 **Sorry for the short chapter...**

 **Anyway, on to the story. Plot suggestions and reviews are always welcome.**

Marinette was very tense. Even if she seemed relaxed, Leo could see the tension in her shoulders. The curly brunet looked around the room, spotting Piper and Jason on the other loveseat, with Percy on the ground between them. Octavian was in a beanbag and looked very disgruntled.

He tuned back into the akuma's little speech.

"Now, since we don't want anyone cheating, I have taken a few precautions." He smirked.

Wisps of purple smoke formed and curled around everyone's waists, like snakes surrounding their victims. They solidified making a hard belt around their mid section.

"Everytime you lie, the belts will tighten. And if you lie to much, well, we'll find out." Leo was officially spooked. Belts that make you tell the truth? Scary.

"The questions will range from simple to terrifying and _everyone_ needs to answer it. Except for me of course." The Interrogator explained.

He suddenly pointed a finger towards Rose, who looked terrified. Leo held his breath, he wondered if he could throw a fireball at the akuma fast enough. But Marinette said that they were just possessed victims. In that case, it wouldn't do good to hurt them. Badly.

"You," Rose flinched from the Interrogator's tone, "Ask a question."

Rose licked her lips nervously. "W-who was your first kiss?"

Some people blushed red. Leo could've groaned. Of all the stupid questions.

Max, Adrien, Kim, Alix, Sabrina, and Nathaniel quickly shook their heads, indicating that they haven't had one yet. All blushing horribly.

Chloe scrunched up her nose. "Well, _I'm_ saving my first kiss for Adrikins."

"Well mine was Nino."

"Alya"

"I had mine with Mylene" Leo didnt know that someone could turn that red.

"Ivan.." Scratch his previous thought.

"Mine was with my girlfriend, Annabeth." Percy piped uped. He had a small frown on his face. "Also, why couldn't the belts be blue? Do you have something against blue? Is that it? Why do so many people hate blu-" He got cut off by a pillow to the face.

"Be quiet kelp head."

"For once, I agree with Marinette. Your chatter is quite annoying." And Octavian had to say something. Of course. Stupid augur...

"Shut up Octavian. You don't even anything to share! No one in their right mind would kiss you." Octavian narrowed his eyes but didn't say anything.

Jason cleared his throat "Carrying on, Piper was mine."

"And Jason was my first kiss too. So back off."

Before Marinette could answer, Chloe cut her off.

"Well, we all know that Mari trash never even had a chance for getting a kiss."

Percy couldn't help it, he burst out laughing. Piper and Jason followed his lead, snickering behind their hands. Leo himself was biting his lip, smiling. Mari half smiled as she closed her eyes.

"Actually, Chloe," Marinette turned to look at her, opening her eyes, "My first kiss was Hannah Brookes like, two years ago. So really..."

Chloe's eyes grew wide and she sputtered. "Y-You kissed a girl!? You lesbian!"

Jason intervened, "Actually, the correct term for Rin is 'bisexual' I believe. And its really none of your business."

Since Marinette had spoken up the class's eyes got wide and some jaws hit the ground. Alya chose that moment to speak up.

"Why didn't you tell me Marinette?" Her voice sounded hurt and accusing.

The person in question shrugged. "I didn't think it was that important. 'Sides its not like I had a crush on you 'Lya. Relax, I'm not gonna jump you or something."

It was quiet for a moment while everyone digested this information. Marinette was bisexual. Okay, they can deal with this. Except for a few who made their protests clear. Namely Kim.

"My dad said that bisexuals are just wimps who are afraid they're gay." Kim said with a sneer. The class hesitated awkwardly, not interrupting.

Mari sighed. "If you're gonna insult me, at least get your facts right. If I was only attracted to women, I would be a lesbian. Not a gay. Anyway, Leo? First kiss?"

Leo cleared his throat. "Mine would be my darling, Calyspo." Marinette whistled.

"Damn."

Leo smirked. "I know. I also got enough skill to be her boyfriend too, so beat that."

Percy sat up straighter, focusing on them. He opened his mouth and Leo thought he would say something wise or witty.

"I wish these belts were blue. I bet they would be more comfortable then." Of course not.

But it did lighten the tension a little bit, making a few few people relax and smile. The Interrogator smirked, eyeing them all.

"Y'know, if I record this, it could pass as a reality show. Lots of drama so far and only one question asked! Even then, my master Hawkmoth is paying very close attention. Who knows? Maybe he'll need it in the future." And just like that, everyone was reminded that this was a kidnapping. Not a sleep over.

The Interrogator's eyes swept over them. He smiled viciously. The entire room held its breath. His eyes landed on the demigods.

"I think I'll ask the next question. How many of you have killed before? And if so, whom?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello fellow humans! Um, I decided not to include Nico in the story, as in he won't join them in the kidnapping room. Maybe a phone call or something. I really want to see more plot suggestions in the reviews! I had to grab this plot bunny by the scruff of his tail. He nearly got away too!**

 **Excuse any errors in this or kindly point them out in the reviews as its a school night and I have to wake up super early... By the way, do you guys want me to have have little one shots as like, intervals every few chapters or so? Feedback is appreciated! Hint Hint.**

 **On to Storytime! Sorry its short...**

Juleka didn't know why the Interrogator picked that question. Or why he was looking at the new students and Marinette while he said that.

To be frank, Juleka didn't really interact with the half Asian a lot. Oh, she talked with her and stuff, but it was always like she was in one group and Juleka in another. Juleka was happy with her best friend, Rose and sometimes Nathaniel would join them and that's okay. She didn't need this whole big friend group, though Juleka knows she can rely on others if need be.

Juleka watched as the new students looked at each other awkwardly. While she was observing this, the others were loudly saying how most of them never did. One or two, like Ivan, said that they once went hunting and killed an animal. The chatter slowly swallowed the room until the Interrogator spoke up.

"I did not mean animals. I meant humans." Though his voice had not risen much, the entire room quieted down. Taking a person's life? That was another matter altogether.

After that the class murmured, saying how none of them had ever done something like _that_. Juleka was one of them, whispering to Rose.

"I have never done that. Have you?" Rose shook her head in negative. Juleka didnt think she could either, whether it Rose or herself she was talking about. Probably both.

Marinette spoke up, not too loudly, though it still caught everyone's attention.

"I never killed any-" She cut herself off with a gasp. The purple belt was tightening around her stomach. The blunette curled up on the couch.

"I don't remember that!" The belt stopped tightening, though it did seem rather uncomfortable. Marinette's breath labored.

During the shock, a part of Juleka's brain registered that the new students seemed to look at Marinette with pity. Except for the tall lanky blonde that was situated in a bean bag, he just sorta raised an eyebrow.

Before anyone could come out of their shock, Marinette began saying something, rapid fire in a language Juleka didnt understand. It sorta sounded like Latin, though a bit more older? Different?

Alya was the first to snap out of the trance.

"Wait! Hold the phone! What!? Mari? I-I- What?!" She sputtered. It was an acceptable reaction, after all it wasnt everyday you learn that one of your class mates killed someone. The classmate in question turned her head towards them, only pausing the strange language flow from her mouth to quickly say to them- just a glance before returning to the conversation.

"Funny story, that one."

In the midst of Juleka's disbelief she swore she could've heard _someone_ mutter something about an incident with paint ball guns- something like that.

This was _not_ how she expected her day to go.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello! Sorry about the wait, I was busy writing other stories [Find them on my Profile]. So, yeah. Not really a good excuse but...**

 **For the sake of curiosity, are any of you guys studying for the end of the year exams? I have mine in a few weeks, so hello tutoring!**

 **To Storytime!**

Marinette was panicking. The belt left the feel of squeezing her stomach when it retracted. She killed someone. Marinette didn't remember _who_ though.

" _How do you not remember killing someone?_ " Jason asked incredulously. They were speaking in Latin to get some form of privacy.

Marinette shrugged helplessly. " _Sometimes when I get really angry I sort of- black out I guess. Like, my subconscience takes over. I don't really remember things clearly._ "

Percy decided to approacha different topic, aware of the eyes from the mortals. " _Does it hurt? The belt I mean._ "

Marinette shrugged. She was doing that a lot lately. She replied in French. "I guess. It's not the most comfortable feeling, its like your insides are being squeezed out."

Rose cleared her throat, "Marinette, uh, you've never actually killed someone right?"

Marinette got an idea, a way to beat the system.

" _Yeah, actually I have. So did those people._ " She replied in Italian, shaking her head no to throw them off.

Rose and a few other people relaxed, taking it as a sign of denial. Alya, however, was still suspicious. "Why did the belt tighten then?"

Marinette thought of an excuse. She made her voice meek. "I accidently shot someone when I was a kid." She looked down as if ashamed of her actions, "The person dragged me to an alleyway and- and I didn't know- I was _scared._ I kicked the gun out of their hands and I pulled the trigger as a mistake." Not untrue. When Marinette was on the streets with Nico, one day she got seperated and a person dragged her off.

Adrien spoke up, his voice soft and confused. "Why did you say that you didn't remember?" Marinette looked down to hide her flush. Crush or no crush, Adrien's voice was _very_ nice to listen to.

"I don't remember the exact details, I sorta blacked out, if you can believe it."

Leo spoke up. "We," he gestured to all the demigods, "all killed someone in self defense. It's how we all met in a, er, therapy camp." The belt tighten but not enough to be noticed, at the therapy camp lie.

The demigods nodded, shamefully looking at their laps. It was quiet for a few moments before Percy spoke up.

"Can I ask a question? Thanks," He didn't wait for an answer, "If you could be a superhero, who would you be? I, personally, would choose Sharkboy." The question got a few smiles on people's faces.

"Raise your hand if you would be Ladybug," Rose said, stretching her arm towards the ceiling. A few other people follow, both boys and girls.

Kim caught on, grinning, "Raise your hand if you would be Chat Noir! The coolest superhero _ever._ "

Marinette felt her lips tug up. "I dunno, Black Widow seems kinda cool." Piper nodded her agreement.

Leo snorted. "So what? You'll go around seducing enemies then killing them?" Marinette nodded seriously than broke into a fit of giggles, Leo following a second later.

"Maybe I'll be a lightning hero. Called Jupiter Lightning or something..." Marinette paused before looking at the blonde. She slowly reached forward, Jason watching her weirdly and...

Cuffed him upside the head.

Jason sputtered as Marinette sat back down, leaning against Leo. She fixed Jason with a deadpan stare. "Jupiter Lightning. _Really?_ "

Octavian had maybe the funniest answer (Which was painful to admit.), with the words of, "I'd be The Golden Augur and my enemy is called Hydria." Percy paused.

"I have never heard of The Golden Augur, much less Hydria..." Octavian merely raised an eyebrow.

"Thats cause I actually do my job."

 **I KNOW. SUPER SUPER SHORT CHAPTER! But it was either this or you guys waiting another month and I felt super duper bad and... Yeah. Review?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello from the dead! Well technically not since I've been doing other stories. [Check out my profile!] Dont you just love shameless promotion? Anyway in this chapter we get to see the sleeping arrangement and one of Marinette's 'healthy' obbsesions.**

 **By the way, some of you, if you read my other stories, will question why I use both Puppet and Strings alternately as nicknames for Marinette. Reason is, when Marinette is the oldest in whatever world I write her in, she is referred to as Strings, as they come before and are usually above the puppet. If she is the youngest, she would be referred to as Puppet, since her older siblings will have a strong say in what she does. That's not to say that she doesn't have a free will or her own opinion, its just that normally older siblings have greater influence in the younger's personality. I think you guys can guess why the nicknames are Strings and Puppet, right?**

 **STORY TIME!**

After a few more casual questions ("What's your favourite color?"), the Interrogator dismissed them to their beds, flashing out of the room. Percy actually thinks he just said that so that he could report to his Master. After the Interrogator left was when problems started to arouse. After doing a count of the beds, they realized they were five short. Great.

"Why don't you guys get the beds and we," Here Piper gestured to the demigods, "could just sleep on the couch?" They all thought over it.

"Well, _I_ am clearly going to be the one who gets the last bed." Octavian stated. Percy rolled his eyes. Marinette muttered something under her breath. "What was that?"

"Nothing."

The blonde male, Adrien if Percy remembered correctly, frowned. "Shouldn't the girls get the beds and the guys could sleep on the floor?" Piper snorted. "Darling, us girls can handle it. Besides Puppet and I are comfortable with sleeping next to them. You all, however, would worry if they're gonna kill you or something in your sleep." Adrien still looked worriedly at Marinette.

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Guys, its alright. I never really liked sleeping in a bed, actually." Percy knew what she meant. Ever since the Giant War, the Di Angelo twins had trouble getting used to beds again. Also larger food proportions, though they were getting better in that criteria. Though both could also be because of them living on the streets for a few months.

And not to mention the nightmares.

Adrien and, was it Alya? Adrien and Alya still looked unsure, the female being more skeptical looking. The lights suddenly turned off. Someone let out a scream. Jason raised his voice. "Relax! It's probably just to signal bed time. Let's just go to sleep, and we can discuss the sleeping arrangement in more detail tomorrow." Everyone nodded, as they were all very tired and worn out.

The demigods crossed over to the couches. They heard Octavian and the mortals settle on the beds. Percy settled next to Marinette on the floor, taking a spare blanket that was previously draped on the couch along with him. He heard Leo quietly whisper next to Marinette. "Are we going to be here forever?" Marinette shifted. "We're gonna get out. Sooner or later."

Percy grabbed her hand and squeezed, earning on in return. Jason and Piper were sprawled out on the big couch, Piper on top of Jason. Leo turned in his side. Percy could feel him throw an arm over Marinette's waist. He heard Leo's breath slow down to an even, steady pace. Marinette was next, slowly relaxing her tense muscles. Percy blinked in the darkness hearing the other slow breaths of the other people in the room. He was the last one awake. Percy used his arm as a pillow, still holding on to the small pale hand.

His eyes fluttered shut and didn't open for a long time.

 **0.1134**

Percy woke up to muffled voices.

"Should we wake them?"

"I dunno. Marinette looks pretty comfortable."

"Ugh, they are so disgusting!"

"You're just angry that none if them are your boyfriends Chloe."

"Yeah, well, shut up!" _I wish you could shut up..._

Percy jerked up when water was poured on them. His shirt clung to his skin. Snapping his eyes open, he saw Marinette and Leo up sputtering, shaking their heads to get rid of the water. Looking at the people in front of them, Percy saw Octavian holding an empty cup, looking smug. Piper and Jason woke up to the noise and saw their friends predicament. And then they laughed. Jerks.

Percy, Marinette, and Leo all got up, grumbling. One of Mari's classmates (Tulip? Poppy? Percy really needs to start paying attention more often.) handed them all a towel to dry up. Once relatively dry, they all crowded around the table that had appeared like last night. Percy saw Marinette perk up.

"Pomegranates!" Since the Bronze Jar trap, the children of Hades had grown very fond of pomegranates. Nice said that they liked them before, but since the trap the feeling grew, until they were their favorite fruit.

Marinette scooped up the bowl of seeds. **(Some people call them pearls, I call them seeds)**

Piper shook her head. "Puppet, I swear, sometimes you just..." Marinette smiled innocently, popping one in her mouth. Piper groaned playfully, smiling.

They all situated themselves around the table, Percy being next to Leo and a big guy wearing all black (He really needs to learn names. And quickly.). The table had a variety of breakfast food and Percy gladly dug in to the pancakes.

Pity they weren't blue though.

After breakfast they all got up and the table, along with the plates and silverware, vanished. Percy walked over to Marinette and, without any warning, collapsed on her. She buckled under his weight, falling to the ground. Jason smirked. "Pile on Mari!"

Piper, who was closest to them, toppled over, landing on the son of Poseidon. Jason was next, crawling onto the pile and wrapping his arms around them. Leo walked over and laid down next to Marinette, turning his head to face her.

"Having fun?"

Her response was a bit breathless. "I hate you all."


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm back! Back again!**

 **... Honestly, I'm not sure where I got that from, but it sure it fun to say! Uh, I don't suppose you guys would take 'working on another project' as an excuse, would ya? Haha. Though I am making a one shot of Miraculous, if you all want to check it out.**

 **Um yeah, just stuff has been going on. I finished my last end of the year test! (Well, the important ones anyway.) So I'm a free - woman? Man? Robot that plans to take over the world? I dunno. I'll let you guys decide my gender in your mind.**

 **Just curious though, how many people already picked out a gender for me in your head? Like, just to simplify things? It's okay if you do.**

 **Anyway, if you guys actually read authors notes, you'll already know that I will veRY GLADY WELCOME AND INVITE REVIEWS AND PLOT SUGGESTIONS CAuse I'm very lost on what to do.** **I never thought I'd make it this far.** **Help.**

 **I might end it next chapter though. You'll see a bit of scheming going on here. Muhahaha.**

 **LETS START STORY TIME!**

After that fiasco everyone had mostly calmed down. Mostly. Leo was still playing with pipe cleaners though. Somehow Kim and Alix found a ball and were playing with the other students. Chloe was on the far side, complaing to Sabrina. Very annoying.

Marinette sorely regretted not bring her knives with her. It would have made things go by very quickly. Octavian was being very quiet, choosing to sulk in the corner. Marinette rolled her eyes. And they call _her_ emo.

"Psst. Marinette. Over here. Psst." She turned her head to look at Leo who was whisper shouting at her. Very badly in fact. She got up and sat down next to him. "What?"

Leo talked in spanish. " _Okay. You said that in order for the akuma- whatever thingy to go away, we need to break the demon holder._ " Marinette felt glad that she had Leo tutor in spanish a while ago. Even though she could barely understand rapid fire.

"The akumatized object." She mumble under her breath in French.

Leo rolled his eyes. " _Well,_ " he continued in spanish, " _Why don't we do something about that? Like, break it ourselves. We're around him a lot and he's outnumbered!_ "

Marinette felt like hitting herself. Why didn't she think of that? "You tell the others. I'll tell the class." She said quietly.

XXX

"Okay. So, y'know how the Interrogator has an akuma on him?" Marinette asked Nino, Adrien, and Alya in a quiet voice. Adrien and Alya, Marientte noticed, seemed quite fidgety at the topic at hand. Marinette filed that little bit of information away for later.

"Okay, so here's the plan..." Marinette proceeded to tell them the plan, step by step, quietly as to not be overheard by their other class mates.

At the end, it seemed that the three had a good grasp as to what will be happening in the near future. Adrien had a question though.

"Why are you only telling us?" He asked.

Marinette shifted a little forward. "To make the plan seem more believable. Some of them can't lie to save their life. But, the other new students are in on it, and while I'm talking with you guys, might as well ask. Where do you think the akuma is?"

Marinette thought she might've heard a small voice come from somewhere but then Alya shifted and it was gone. Marinette narrowed her eyes.

Adrien cleared his throat, tearing Marinette's gaze away from the other female. "I mean, I saw him fiddling with his necklace a lot." Marinette nodded, that made the plan a little bit more easy.

Nino spoke up excitedly. "Dude! This is like, awesome!" He was trying so hard to keep his voice down. "This is like what Ladybug does!" Adrien fought down a wince.

Marinette tilted her head. "Doesnt Chat Noir do most, of not all, of the work though?" Adrien perked up. Marinette was a possible fan of his alter ego? Please let that be true.

Alya stiffened. "Well, actually, Ladybug does most of the work. Chat just slacks around. In my opinion." She hurridley added. Adrien feel his confidence crumble a bit more. Even Alya thinks he's useless!

Marinette pursed her lips. "Well, Ladybug isn't even involved in the actual fight. All she does is swing a yoyo, create random objects, and insults Chat Noir." The blunette seemed honestly confused about why they didn't think that the feline hero was important.

Adrien fought down a smile. Never stop being you Marinette, he thought, thank you.

Nino cut off the blooming argument. "Back to the subject at hand, dude and dudettes. But I'm with my bro, Adrien. That Interragator is holding his necklace pretty close." Alya reluctantly nodded.

Marinette nodded, biting her lip.

XXX

"So we all agree that its the necklace?" Jason asked. Everyone in the circle nodded. "What if it isnt?" Percy asked.

"Then we choke him with his own necklace." Marinette said with a straight face.

"Mari!" Dozens of pillows flew at her from different directions. Toppling over, she laughed, peering up at them from under a particularly large one with purple lining.

Maybe, hopefully, this plan would work after all.

Marinette glanced at the clock sitting innocently on the wall.

In a couple of hours they'll find out.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry y'all for the long break. I've been sorta busy with swim and my one shot series... uh, let's just make this Author note short, I guess. Not much to say. My end goal for this chapter is to wrap it up, but I might not be able to do so.**

 **STORY TIME!**

The next hour or so was spent in tense conversation. The room felt small and enclosing, even more so now that they had a plan. Even the mortals were uncomfortable. Marinette yawned then yelped as the akuma appeared.

The Interragator smiled. "Miss me?" He said mockingly. All the students trudged reluctantly to the living room section, settling down on the furniture.

"Now that we're all here, let's get - does anyone else smell smoke?"

The akuma looked around and let out a screech when he saw one of the many bunk beds on fire. Leo's hands were suspiciously smoking, so he shoved them behind his back, even though it wasn't that noticeable.

Everyone started panicking very quickly. In the midst of the confusion, Jason manipulated the air so very lightly, lifting the necklace. It just so happened that Chloe screeched at that moment, startling Jason and making the necklace jerk. The Interrogator choked slightly as the necklace snapped, rushing through the air, into Octavian's clumsy hands.

Octavian fumbled with it, tossing it in the air at the same moment the akuma turned his angered gaze to him. The necklace flew across the room, landing a few feet from Piper who lunged for it.

"Break it!" Marinette yelled amidst the confusion.

Piper threw it back to the ground and stomped on it. A black and purple butterfly fluttered out as the room around them shifted and the akuma changed.

Percy quickly tossed a jar he'd grabbed from the table, landing in Kim's hands. Kim encased the akuma in it, a little desperately. The room stopped changing and they were back in the classroom with a middle aged man on his knees.

The man looked up. "Where- where am I?"

Leo rubbed his neck awkwardly, "Well, you sorta kidnapped us - but it's okay! We get that you were possessed dude! Could've happen to anybody."

The man nodded, looking even more confused.

Kim hesitantly gave the jar to Marinette. "I just kinda don't feel that comfortable with an akuma on me. Sorry Marinette..." he whispered.

Marinette just nodded and smiled, taking the jar away from the freaked out jock.

"Well, I think the bell has long since rang. And now that I say that, I realize that it sounded weird. What I'm trying to say us that our parents are probably going berserk so we should all go home. How bout that?" Percy said, licking his lips.

Murmurs of stunned agreement circled the room.

Everyone picked up their bags and trudged out the door, including the akuma victim. It was quiet, not even Chloe was talking that loudly. The demigods followed suit, whispering to each other, with Octavian being silent.

Marinette stopped Alya from leaving. "Hey, uh, Alya?"

Alya turned around and shot a confused gaze at her best friend. Marinette continued on, "I'm really sorry for sorta abandoning you guys during the kidnapping stuff. It's just that, well, it was their first time seeing an akuma and I didn't want them to freak out that much..."

Alya smiled at her. "Yeah, well, I'm wondering where Chat Noir was during all of this."

Marinette rolled her eyes fondly. "Ladybug didn't get to us either, Alya. You can't keep blaming Chat Noir for everything that goes wrong with akumas."

Alya sighed. _Well, at least Ladybug had an excuse._ She smiled again.

"Really, Marinette. Chat Noir is just irresponsible." She felt Tikki give her a pinch in the side. She winced a little, but luckily it went unnoticed.

Marinette huffed, but continued. "Yeah, well, I also wanted to give you this," she held out the trapped akuma. Alya felt her breath stutter. Did Marinette find out her secret? "I mean, I remember when Manon and I were trapped in the dome with Stormy Weather going around. Ladybug stopped by and told us that you guys were friends. So maybe, could you give this to her? I would myself, but I don't really have a way to contact her..."

Alya relaxed. "Yeah girl! Were the best of friends. I can totally give this to her, don't worry, I'll tell her you were the one that gave it to me." She winked at the end.

"Oh! Well, you don't have to, I mean-" Alya cut her off.

"Nah, I wouldn't feel right to take your glory."

"Oh. Well, okay?"

Alya and Marinette walked out the door, the hallways already empty. They split up at the door and said their goodbyes. Alya walked to the nearest alleyway letting Tikki out.

Looking at the jar, she said three words firmly.

"Tikki, spots on!"

 **WHOO! Wow, okay! My first ever story in this site is finished! How exciting is that. I never thought I would be able to finish this. Thank you all who reviewed. I normally don't do such long Authors notes at the bottom but I thought this called for it!**

 **If you guys are wondering, Alya is saying Tikki spots on in the end so she can purify the akuma. Uh, the demigods. I'll leave that up to your imagination.**

 **No this story will not get a sequel but;**

 **IF YOU GUYS WANT TO SEE MORE SITUATIONS WITH MARINETTE BEING A DEMIGOD. I have a one shot series (I'm working on a new chapter as of right now) that you can leave suggestions in the comments for over there!**

 **Sorry that the chapter was so short, I really just wanted to complete this. Thanks again to all that stuck with this story and reviewed! I love you all platonically!**

 **I'll see you guys in my next story!**


End file.
